Family
by Gaypowa
Summary: Les New Directions sont plus qu'un groupe dans un lycée, ils sont une famille.


**Voici un OS qui me trotter dans la tête depuis hier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Quand vos amis deviennent votre deuxième famille.<em>

* * *

><p>Will Schuester n'était qu'un prof d'espagnol dans un lycée de l'Ohio, marié à une femme complètement folle qui avait fait semblant d'être enceinte.<p>

Mais un jour il eut une idée : reprendre le Glee Club du lycée.

Au début, il n'eut que cinq inscrits, mais ces cinq jeunes étaient plus que prometteurs, ils avaient un talent exceptionnel.

Puis les jours passait, plus le Glee Club s'agrandissait, au plus grand bonheur de Will.

Puis il quitta sa folle de femme quand il découvrit qu'elle simulait sa grossesse. Mais au fond de lui il s'en fichait royalement, il en aimait une autre.

Puis les années passèrent, il revenait avec toujours plus d'enthousiasme. Voir ces jeunes remplis de rêves et d'espoirs était ce qu'il aimait le plus.

Il ne faisait pas qu'enseigner le chant ou la danse à ses élèves, il se battait aussi pour le défendre ce club, car une certaine Sue prenait un plaisir sadique à vouloir le saboter.

Mais peu importe, Sue n'y arriverait pas, tant qu'il serait dans ce lycée, le Glee Club vivrait.

Il éprouvait tellement d'amour pour ces jeunes, ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves ensemble. Tout le monde était sortis avec tout le monde, il y'avait des engueulades toutes les semaines, mais ils en ressortaient que plus fort.

Aujourd'hui il était marié à Emma, la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, ses élèves étaient tous dispersés pour leurs universités, il ressentait un gros manque, mais il savait que si ses élèves étaient là où ils en sont, c'était grâce à lui, et il ne pouvait qu'être fier.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry n'était qu'une petite juive égocentrique et sûre d'elle, avec une voix plus qu'exceptionnelle.<p>

Elle s'inscrivit au Glee Club pour faire profiter le monde de sa magnifique voix. Puis elle connu Finn Hudson, et elle en tomba très vite amoureuse, malheureusement pour elle, celui-ci était pris.

Mais un jour, quand ils répétaient ensemble dans l'auditorium, elle vécu son premier baiser, et elle trouva ça extraordinaire.

Mais Rachel était quelqu'un qui changeait d'avis très vite, un coup elle voulait Finn, puis après elle n'en voulait plus sous prétexte qu'elle voulait se concentrer uniquement sur sa carrière.

Mais comme dans tous les couples, il y'a eu des disputes, et même des tromperies. Ils se sont séparés beaucoup de fois, tellement que plus personne savait s'ils étaient ensemble ou non.

Mais hormis le fait qu'elle sortait avec Finn, Rachel était aussi la "chef" du Glee Club, enfin elle ne laissait pas trop le choix à ses camarades.

La plupart la trouvait agaçante, mais ils reconnaissaient tous son talent hors du commun.

Mais elle succomba quand même au grand brun, et elle en était très heureuse.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait obtenu son diplôme, elle vivait à New-York et étudiait à la NYADA.

Elle était célibataire à présent, mais son amour restera gravé sur sa peau grâce au tatouage qu'elle s'est fait faire.

Elle allait interpréter Fanny Brice dans Funny Girl.

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson n'était que le quarterback de l'équipe de foot du lycée, il n'était pas futé du tout et croyait absolument à tout ce qu'on lui disait.<p>

Mais il avait un cœur énorme et pensait toujours aux autres avant lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître du talent, il se qualifié lui même de chanteur moyen, mais il pouvait faire passé pleins d'émotions grâce à sa voix.

Finn eu une vie assez compliquée. Lors de sa première année, quand il sortait avec Quinn, il avait cru la mettre enceinte à cause de l'histoire débile du jacuzzi, au final, il apprit que ce n'était pas lui le père.

Lors de deuxième année, il sortit avec Rachel, et il doit bien avouer qu'elle n'était pas facile à vivre, mais quand on aime quelqu'un, c'est avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

Lors de sa troisième et dernière année, Rachel et lui avaient décidé de se marier, tout le monde ou presque fut contre ou presque, mais ils s'en foutaient, c'était leurs vies, leur amour.

Aujourd'hui, il avait son diplôme.

Il partit quelques temps dans l'armée, avant de revenir vivre à Lima et de prendre la direction du Glee Club.

Puis partit s'inscrire à l'université de Lima. Mais n'alla à aucun cours.

Puis Finn mourut. Dans des circonstances inconnu, mais et alors ? Qui se préoccupe de la façon dont il est mort ? Personne.

Les gens se souviendront juste d'un garçon souriant et aimant, qui était prêt à tout pour ses amis et sa famille.

Il nous avait quitté.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel était un garçon à la peau très pâle, aux yeux bleus océans et à la voix aigu.<p>

Mais avec une voix complètement incroyable.

Kurt était le souffre douleur de son lycée à cause de sa sexualité.

Mais il relevait toujours la tête. Il était plus fort qu'eux.

Mais tout cela n'a pas été facile à dire. Car Kurt avait eu peur de faire son coming-out, ils étaient dans l'Ohio après tout.

Il avait même dit qu'il était amoureux de Rachel Berry pour ne pas sortir avec Mercedes Jones.

Bref. Maintenant tout ça était derrière lui. Il s'assumait complètement.

Lors de sa deuxième année, il rencontra Blaine, qui deviendra plus tard son petit copain accro au gel.

Lors de sa troisième année, Kurt eu le droit à beaucoup de choses.

Comme l'arrivée de son chéri dans son lycée.

Ses quelques disputes avec ce même copain.

Son élection pour être délégué, et il se disputa avec Rachel à cause de ça et de son besoin obsessionnel de toujours vouloir réussir.

Sa candidature pour la NYADA. Et son refus à la NYADA.

Mais et alors ? Aujourd'hui il n'était pas à plaindre.

Il travaillait à à mi-temps pour et étudié à la NYADA après avoir refait une candidature.

Et il était fiancé à l'homme de sa vie, Blaine.

* * *

><p>Mercedes Jones était une diva à l'état pur. Elle avait la musique dans la peau et personne ne pourrait dire le contraire.<p>

Pendant sa première année, elle tomba amoureuse de Kurt, et celui-ci lui dit qu'il aimait Rachel, et pour toute réponse elle lui explosa son pare-brise. Mais elle s'excusa un peu plus tard et il lui avouera qu'il est gay.

Lors de sa deuxième année, Mercedes, ne fit rien de spécial. Elle était là pour ses amis et ça lui suffisait.

A sa troisième année, Mercedes eu le droit à des rebondissements niveau amour.

Elle sortait avec Shane pendant un moment.

Puis avec Sam Evans.

Mais elle se sentait mieux célibataire.

Aujourd'hui elle allait faire un album, et vivait à Los Angeles.

* * *

><p>Tina Cohen-Chang est la fille le membre le plus discret de New Directions, elle ne parle pas beaucoup car elle est timide mais quand elle chante, c'est une pure merveille.<p>

Elle s'assoit au fond de la salle et écoute, regarde sans jamais rechigner. Même si il lui arrive de pousser un coup de gueule de temps en temps.

Mais Tina est une amie précieuse car elle était toujours là quand on a besoin d'elle.

Bon elle a eu sa période où elle était amoureuse de Blaine mais c'est du passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Aujoud'hui elle s'apprête à avoir son diplôme et à aller dans son université.

* * *

><p>Artie Abrams est le membre le plus objectif du groupe car il reste franc et n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'il pense ou à remettre ses camarades en place quand il le faut.<p>

Il chante très bien, mais pas assez souvent.

Les gens pensent que comme il est en fauteuil roulant, il est quelqu'un de faible, mais pas du tout.

Artie possède une grande force morale, et c'est admirable.

Il eu quelques histoires d'amours lui aussi.

Il fut en couple avec Tina.

Avec Brittany.

Puis Sugar.

Et il est maintenant avec Kitty et il est plus que content.

Maintenant, il allait obtenir son diplôme et allait dans une école de cinéma à New-York.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray était la capitaine des Cheerleaders et était la fille la plus populaire du lycée.<p>

Mais elle tomba enceinte, et elle cru que sa vie était finie.

Mais non.

Elle disait toujours qu'elle détestait le Glee Club, mais pourtant c'est le seul endroit où personne ne portait de jugement. Quand elle fut jeté de chez elle, Finn l'accueilli chez elle, puis après elle alla habiter chez Mercedes puis chez Puck et pour finir elle retourna chez elle quand sa mère quitta son père.

Puis à sa deuxième année elle eu une nouvelle obsession : devenir reine de la promo.

Elle re détestait tout le monde, mais tout le monde savait que c'était un masque qu'elle portait, Quinn était une fille fragile.

La dernière est sans doute l'année où elle péta les plombs.

Elle s'était teint les cheveux en rose, s'était fait des piercings et était sortie avec skateur de quarante ans, oui elle avait touché le fond.

Puis elle voulu récupérer Beth, sa fille. Mais elle échoua.

Mais Quinn avait un avenir brillant qui l'attendait.

Elle obtenu son diplôme, et alla à Yale.

Finalement, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu, avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés.

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman était le badboy sexy que tout le monde voulait, filles comme garçons.<p>

Il mit Quinn enceinte. Il ne regretta pas, car il était persuadé qu'il ferait un bon père.

Mais Quinn fit adopter le bébé.

Puck faisait le dur et tout ça, mais au fond de lui il se trouvait minable, bête et inutile.

Il n'y a que le Glee Club qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et d'intelligent.

D'ailleurs, les garçons du Glee Club l'aida à réviser pour qu'il obtienne son diplôme. Sans grand succès.

Donc le coach Beiste l'aida.

Ainsi que Quinn.

Et il eu une assez bonne note pour avoir son diplôme et aller faire son business à Los Angeles.

Mais il revint vite à Lima car il n'y a que là bas qu'il se sentait à sa place.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez était la garce du groupe, quand elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle le disait, que sa plaise, ou non.<p>

A première vu elle à l'air forte et agressive alors qu'au fond ce n'est qu'une enfant égarée et seule.

Le Glee Club l'aida à s'accepter. Et elle fit son coming-out en disant à tout le monde qu'elle aimait les filles.

Et elle sortit avec la fille qui était sa meilleure amie.

Brittany.

Il lui fallut trois ans pour qu'elle s'accepte, mais maintenant elle ne regrettait rien.

Elle obtenu son diplôme, et vivait à New-York avec Kurt et Rachel. Quoi de mieux ?

Bon elle n'était plus avec Brittany, mais cette dernière resterait sa meilleure amie.

* * *

><p>Brittany S. Pierce était elle aussi une cheerleader, mais c'était aussi le petit bébé du Glee Club.<p>

Personne ne voulait lui faire de la peine volontairement.

Brittany était fragile et sensible. Elle vivait dans un monde magique, remplis de licornes, de lutins, de fées et d'autres créatures.

Mais quand la réalité refaisait surface, les New Directions était là pour l'épauler.

Pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'un groupe de personne accepter le fait qu'elle soit encore une petite fille.

Mais Brittany est loin d'être bête.

Elle est entrée aux MIT grâce à une formule mathématique appelait "Code Brittany."

* * *

><p>Sam Evans fut le petit nouveau sexy du Glee Club.<p>

Peu de temps après son arrivée, il sortit avec Quinn, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps.

Puis il sortit avec Santana, et là aussi ça ne dura pas.

Puis il sortit avec Mercedes, et encore un échec.

Puis il sortit avec Brittany. Mais elle rompit quand elle dû partir aux MIT.

Sam adorait faire ses imitations, qu'il trouvait drôle.

Mais il se trouvait bête, très bête.

Il croyait que son corps était la seule chose qui pourrait le faire réussir, mais il avait tout faux.

Ses amis lui firent bien comprendre qu'il valait mieux que ça.

* * *

><p>Mike Chang était le garçon discret du Glee Club. Il ne chante pas très bien mais il danse à la perfection, tout comme Brittany.<p>

Au début on le voyait que très peu, puis il s'affirma et se montra davantage.

Et il sortit avec Tina. Il formait un couple très fusionnel.

Il obtenu une réponse positive d'une école de danse à Chicago.

Et quand il obtenu son diplôme, il y alla réaliser son rêve.

* * *

><p>Et pour finir, Blaine Anderson fut le Warblers qui devint un New Directions.<p>

Blaine était un garçon accro au gel et aux nœuds papillons, mais c'était aussi un garçon aimable et d'une gentillesse incroyable. Puis il avait une voix de Dieu.

Blaine était aussi un amoureux. Il était amoureux de Kurt depuis maintenant quoi.. trois ans ? Et il ne se lassait pas.

Il avait commis l'erreur de tromper Kurt une fois, car celui-ci le laisser de côté, mais Kurt lui pardonna avec un peu de recul et ils décidèrent de rester amis.

Mais Blaine aimait Kurt, et Kurt aimait Blaine.

Donc il prit son courage à deux mains et demanda Kurt en mariage, et Kurt dit oui.

Blaine était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Il allait faire ses études à la NYADA et irait vivre à New-York avec Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, Artie et Sam.

Il ne pouvait absolument pas rêvé mieux comme vie.

* * *

><p>La vie peut-être cruelle et injuste mais elle vaut la peine d'être vécu si vous êtes entourés des bonnes personnes.<p>

Des amis qui deviendraient comme votre seconde famille.

* * *

><p><em>Being part something special makes you special."<em> - Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est finish, laissez votre dans une review.<strong>

**Bisous. **

**Kéz.**


End file.
